A Curious Anomaly
by benedictine
Summary: A bottomless closet, some chakra, and cobblestone pathways. This isn't Konoha. Where was she? Sakura centric.
1. Through the Wardrobe

**I decided to write this because I love Attack on Titan and Sakura. I felt the two would make a great mix. Warning: This takes place after Madara basically steals the remains of the Kyuubi from Naruto's father (basically the most recent chapter of Naruto). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Explosions rang out in the background as a young medic tried in vain to revive her fallen teammate.<p>

"Naruto!"

She sliced rib open and stuck her hand inside of his exposed torso. She did not care that she could possibly rupture his lungs, but what good was a lung if it was not providing oxygen for his body?

The hand quickly found its way to his heart, and squeezed it desperately in an attempt to mimic the contraction of a regular heartbeat. This method was much more effective than chest compression CPR, as the air breathed into the victim's lungs would be pumped throughout the body to keep them alive. She pumped his heart with her fist again.

This was an effective method of CPR, but Sakura knew the repercussions of what she was doing.

Decomposition occurs right after death, and without something to combat it, there was nothing to stop the cells of Naruto's body from decomposing due to the normal flora that thrived from his existence.

An existence that would be no more if she did not stall the effects of death on a boy—no, a _man_ whose very life was the bridge between hope and despair.

Another puff to his mouth, and Sakura, though tired, would not give up on reviving Naruto.

And she knew, within a very short time, that Naruto would begin to suffer the effects of brain damage if he did not regain consciousness soon. Cardio pulmonary resuscitation is only meant for a proxy to act as a temporary pump for a failed heart until professional help arrives or until the victim can maintain homeostasis on their own. Naruto cannot, for the Kyuubi was extracted from him forcefully, and at present Sakura was the only professional in the area. Individuals with tailed demons will lose their lives if their tailed beast is extracted from them. This, Sakura knows, which is why she is acting as his lifeline to this world so that Gaara can transport them to his father who will hopefully seal the other half of the Kyuubi in him so he will live.

However this plan is thwarted when Madara appears in all his Sage of the Six paths glory and steals the Kyuubi away before his father can even attempt to seal it into his fallen son. Sakura stares on in shock and incredulity as the powerful figure chastised his minion for being late.

Hope is lost, and Sakura realizes that Naruto will die a dog's death.

And it is this realization that she _cannot_ and _will not_ stand for.

All of which Naruto represents, all the people in far off lands who looked upon this man for support and encouragement, all the hearts of steel that were molded into hearts of compassion—and not by a fair and lovely maiden, but by a brash, loud-mouthed and ambitious ninja—would be vanquished. And this, she whispers to herself, _will not happen. Not when she is alive and kicking_.

Since day one of her training with Lady Tsunade, she knows that to give up is to accept failure.

And failure was something that Lady Tsunade could not accept. Of the all lessons the slug princess has taught Sakura, this was the one that was mercilessly and brutally beaten into her.

And so, with all of the strength she can muster, she scrapes up the remains of her chakra and summons a shadow clone. The clone, already knowing what to do, gets down to being Naruto's lifeline for this world. She turns to Kakashi and meets his eyes with her level stare and his eyes widen.

"Sakura, as your superior and sensei, I absolutely forbid you from endangering yourself."

Sakura takes out a soldier pill and pops one in her mouth, biting down angrily. As a burst of chakra floods her system, the clinical, more analytical side of her mind reminds her of the effects of the pill on an exhausted soldier. Her more daring side tells her analytical side to screw off, ready and determined to fight this offending person.

"Kakashi" Sakura began, voice grave "first and foremost I am a medic."

"I am aware." Kakashi sent her a sardonic look.

"However, at this point in time, dearest _sensei_" she enunciated slowly "I am useless. There is nothing I can do to revive Naruto besides continuous CPR. But even that will not save his brain from the effects of death. There is only so much oxygen one can breathe into a person, but it is not as plentiful as the volumes they breathe when they are self-sufficient." She paused, realizing she was rambling. "There is one method we could try." Her eyes fell on Naruto's father. His eyes matched Sakura's own in ferocity and for a moment she almost believed that this man was Naruto. He looked down at his son solemnly. Kakashi sighed.

"I see." Minato Namikaze placed a hand on his son's chest and smiled ruefully to himself. The hand that was touching Naruto's chest began to glow and everyone watched as the eyes of the living corpse that was Naruto's father began to droop.

Sakura directed her attention to Madara.

One thing was certain.

"Will you join me, Kakashi?" She tossed him a soldier pill. He pulled down his mask and caught it with his mouth, giving Sakura a playful wink.

And she believed that this was an argument that Kakashi could not even argue with.

"Why, I'd be honored to."

They were not going to win.

Kakashi flashed out of sight, a kunai headed for Madara from the place he was just residing in. Sakura flashed into battle after him, throwing her own kunai with an attached paper bomb for effect. Madara dodged both attacks easily and landed some place far from either of them, careful not to be in the vicinity of the bomb.

Not when their saving grace was down for the count.

Kakashi charged at Madara again, this time Sakura in tow as he attempted to land a blow on him. Withdrawing three kunai and two shuriken, each laden with a paper bomb, she threw them at Madara who deflected them easily. They landed all about him as he flew backwards.

And he will be down permanently if she and Kakashi did not stall this man who wished to project his views of an ideal world through power only stories could fabricate.

"Surely this is not the extent of your repertoire?" Gauded the sage. Kakashi and Sakura crouched in defensive positions. Kakashi nodded to her and Sakura grunted as she ran towards Madara while keeping her distance from him. She ran around him and at the same time throwing kunai at his person while Kakashi stood, focusing on his next move. Again, Madara deflected the attacks. Bringing two fingers to her lips, she whispered "Kai" detonating each paper bomb-attached kunai around Madara. Shrapnel flew as Kakashi lifted his headband and yelled "Samui!" as a powerful vacuum appeared on his face, attempting to suck Madara in while catching the debris cause by the explosion. As quickly as Kakashi's attack had appeared, it vanished. When all the smoke caused by the explosion disappeared, a perfectly unscathed Madara stood before them, looking unimpressed.

They weren't going to win.

Sakura looked on towards Madara, but never caught his eye. She unconsciously tightened her leather gloves and summoned chakra to her hands.

This, they knew.

The ground erupted in large slabs of earth as the medic punched the ground with her chakra laden fist. Madara stood still as earth and debris fell about him, still unimpressed.

So Sakura really shouldn't have been surprised when she unveiled a sealing technique taught to her by Lady Chiyo did not restrain Madara in the way that she had hoped. Under normal circumstances, the seal would have incapacitated the opponent, giving her free reign over what their fate would be.

But these were not normal circumstances.

Neither was Madara a normal man.

Because a man who wielded all of the power in the world could not possibly be felled by some measly kunoichi with no special talent or ultimate attack to her name.

And when Madara decided that he was bored with their antics, he began to toy with them.

Her heart sunk all the way into her stomach as the gravity of the situation set in.

_You fool._ The analytical side of her mind screamed. _Did you really think that you could pull a Naruto? Did you _think _that you could summon an untapped power deep within your soul that would save the day? _Madara was returning the favor now, steadily fighting Sakura and Kakashi with all of the leisure he could muster. The two could only play defense as the powerful man increased the momentum and force of his attacks.

_We will die before Naruto becomes Hokage. _

This thought deeply saddened Sakura. She hardened her resolve and quickly ran through the options they had left—which were slim to none. Sakura relayed a message in her mind to her clone tending to Naruto and instructed her on what to do.

The clone bit her thumb and pulled out the necklace Lady Tsunade gave to Naruto to control the Kyuubi. She ran her thumb along the main crystal of the necklace and the three people disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At least they were safe now.

Madara's relentless attacks rained down on Sakura and Kakashi. He landed a particularly nasty blow which threw Kakashi several meters backwards. Sakura watched Kakashi out of the corner of her eye as he struggled to lift himself off of the ground. She watched her opponent carefully before charging at him and being struck by a fist to her face. Sakura flew further than Kakashi and landed with a nasty crunch. She looked up; eyes blurry as Madara made her world go black.

…

When she awoke, memories from her shadow clone flooded her mind. Naruto's condition was stabilized but at the expense of his father's life. They were also in a temporarily secret location until Naruto can reawaken. This relieved Sakura only a little bit, for at the forefront of her issues was the situation she was in currently.

As she observed her surroundings, she realized that she was back in Konoha; a war-torn and desolate Konoha. Hands bound behind her back, she sat up groggily. Where was she anyways? She smothered her breathing and heartbeat to get a feel for her surroundings. There was a shattered window, a battered down door, a table, and some chairs strewn about the room she was in. _This place seems very familiar…_

She realized that this was an old daycare center that was not far from her house. That meant that there was an underground tunnel that led to her home. In fact, there was a tunnel that ran underneath Konoha that led to the Hokage Mountains should Konoha ever need to evacuate a large number of civilians quickly. However, when the tunnel was nearing completion, the council shot down the project, saying that its purpose was moot because the shinobi that would attack the village were not stupid, and an underground tunnel would be their chance to fell the village in one swoop. She could only hope that Madara had not found out about failed project.

Not to mention that traversing the thing would be unsafe to begin with.

But what choice did she have?

Luckily her legs were not bound, however she could not kick and destroy the walls or else she would attract attention to herself. Standing up, she wobbled before gaining her balance and with careful movements she dislocated her hands to slip off the wrist bindings. Afterwards she relocated her wrists and healed any internal damage. She walked towards a back door that lead into an alleyway near her house.

Closing the door quietly and staying low and quiet, she ran towards the back door of her home.

"Hey! Where did she go?" Sakura could hear some angry voices not far behind her. Quickening her movements, she broke into her home and closed the door behind her, careful not to make any noise.

She heard footsteps trudge past the door on the way to the other side of the neighborhood. Sakura gauged her options.

Assuming that the guys that just ran past the door were her captors, then if their handiwork is anything to go by they are amateurs at best. She gave them at least ten minutes before they went around breaking down doors of abandoned homes around the place before they found her. She hoped to be long gone by then. Sakura hurried up the stairs and walked into her room and grabbed a bag she usually took with her on missions and stuffed them full with summoning scrolls that contained important possession of hers. Any other items she needed were quickly loaded and sealed away. Floor boards creaked slightly as she hurried about her house collecting her items. She checked the clock hanging on the wall for the time.

She could hear doors being broken down and glass shattering about two houses away from her.

Seven minutes.

Sakura walked down the upstairs hallway of her house that had a closet at the end of the hall. Opening the door, she checked for anything she could seal away and found nothing, though when she made to close the closet door something familiar caught her eye.

She picked the item up and ran her fingers over the surface lightly. It was a story book her grandmother bought for her when she was younger. It told the tales of a far off land where ninjas did not exist and there were a variety of people.

Three minutes.

Sakura closed the book and made to close the closet door, when there was a resounding crash in the downstairs of her home. "Hey!" The kidnappers caught a glimpse of Sakura's pink hair before a loud boom sounded outside that shook everything off-kilter. The disturbance launched Sakura forward into her closet, locking the door behind her. She could hear muffled voices behind her, but the voices were fading away the more she tried to concentrate on them.

Sakura didn't realize that her closet was this _deep_.

But it wasn't.

Sakura was falling in a closet that was not supposed to have any kind of depth to it.

She found herself hitting the ground with a thud, groaning. Sakura lit her hand up with her chakra, illuminating the mysterious room. There was another door. She flattened herself up against the door and listened intently for any intruding chakra signatures, but there were none. Turning the door knob, Sakura opened the door to reveal an antique warehouse. In the front of the warehouse there was a large window that gave her a glimpse of the outside. It was a bright sunny day and there were civilians in the streets.

What had happened? Where was Madara? "_This is not Konoha_" she breathed. Sakura walked to the front of the warehouse and pulled the door. She stepped out onto cobblestone path and gazed about her expectantly. She clutched her mission bag closer to her person.

_Where am I_?


	2. Abandon

So let me start by saying that my absence has been inexcusable. I've had so many ideas for this story that I just end up not writing them out and I've actually flaked on putting out new chapters. This chapter two is a prime example of such flakiness. I decided that I didn't want Sakura to go through five years of working with our Shiganshina heroes in only the third chapter, so I've made some revisions and changed the course of action for the story. I hope you wont be too mad at me, since we are _still_ stuck in the second chapter and as a treat I promise to churn out two more as my apology to you lovely readers. I admittedly struggle with perfectionism and most of the time I resist going back to change what I've already put up.

In this chapter you will see a change of pace. Future chapters will also be changed.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura walked back inside the antique warehouse towards the closet in the back. She opened the door and ran forward but was only met with a solid wall and a bruise.<p>

"Ow…" she mumbled as she rubbed her bruised forehead.

_Shit. How am I going to get back to Naruto and the others?_

* * *

><p>Sakura examined the antique warehouse, noticing the various out-of-shape items strewn haphazardly on the ground broken and on the shelves. One item in particular was a cracked vase with what looked to be ancient kanji written in black on its side.<p>

"Hope", she said aloud.

Sakura gently placed the broken vase back on the wooden floor of the antique shop and looked out of the large window. She extended her senses and chakra carefully, making sure to not alert any possible enemy-ninja in the vicinity. She felt several large and abnormal chakra signatures in the distance, and a few normal undeveloped chakra signatures nearby. The abnormal chakras were disconcerting but not of immediate concern, so she tucked this little piece of information in the back of her mind for the time being.

Straightening her mission bag on her shoulders, Sakura quietly closed the antique shop door and darted to the place she found the normal chakra signatures. She found that as she progressed towards the area, the passing scenery revealed more and more of the town she was in to be decimated. Houses were smashed precariously, shards of glass poking out of massive wooden piles dangerously, and much of the cobblestone path was destroyed and upturned.

_It's almost as if someone had created the destruction using explosive tags, _she mused. Sakura slowed to a stop in front of one heaping pile of wood and glass and looked closer.

_No. It's like…something really large being stepped on these houses. _But what could be large enough to practically step on these homes? There were large cement boulders littered across the town.

_It must've been the boulders, _she concluded. Then how did the boulders manage to destroy the homes?

Though Sakura knew better than to doubt the impossible, _especially_ knowing her line of work, she kept the possibility that something abnormal may have caused mayhem and destruction to the town, and subsequently caused all of its residents to evacuate in droves, with only a few left behind.

She turned to sprint off again to the chakra signatures she sensed.

Sakura found herself at the entrance to a dark alley. She walked through, making her presence known so as to not startle the people she was approaching, which proved to be futile as once she appeared to have startled the group, causing one of its members to stand and charge at her with a broken glass shard. She was not surprised, and side-stepped the man as he swept the air down next to her, completely missing her. She used this to her advantage by grabbing the wrist holding the broken shard with her left hand, swiping at his left leg out from under him with hers and pinning him to the ground with the arm holding the shard directly on his neck, face first into the ground. He struggled against her vice-like grip, muffled sounds coming from his mouth as he struggled to vocalize his frustrations. Sakura shifted so he could speak, noticing that his other companions had come to his rescue. One of them moved forward, and in response Sakura pressed the shard closer to her victim's neck in warning. The man under her said something in a language she could not understand to them, and they stood down.

"Green vest, black pants, and no cape? Did the military get a wardrobe upgrade?"

Sakura looked down at him in confusion.

"Hard of hearing? Well it's about time that useless military came to save us! We didn't think anyone would find us here. But anyways, where are the rest of the people on your team? Where are the horses? The carriages?" The man was speaking in that language he used to address one of his comrades. Sakura could not understand what he was saying. So she decided to ask him to explain himself, this godforsaken town, this world to her. He, unfortunately, only looked at her with the same expression she guessed she had on her face while he was talking.

"Miss…did you hit your head or something? Did the titan invasion traumatize you that much? You're speaking gibberish! And why is your hair pink?" The man peaked up at her with his questioning gaze.

They could not understand each other. Sakura would not find the answers to her question here.

She released the man and stood a few feet back. Sakura got a good look at the man and his comrades. They were filthy, putrid, emaciated, and a whole slew of other things she could point out about them. It was likely that whatever destroyed this town destroyed their way of life and ability to sustain themselves. Her stomach lurched, watching them as empathy washed over her for their plight.

She took her bag off of her shoulders to pull out a scroll. She released the contents of the scroll that contained her food with a hand gesture, a puff of smoke appeared as her audience watched on in amazement. A readily-prepared bowl of twelve rice balls appeared on the scroll, and she pushed it toward the band of people. They eyed it with curiosity before the man whom lunged at her—she guessed that was their leader—nodded to another of his men to go and pick up the bowl. The man picked the bowl of rice balls up and hesitantly tasted one, and to his and Sakura's delight, it tasted wonderful. The man turned to his leader and nodded quickly, and the leader stole a weary glance at their pink-haired invader who remained indifferent to the situation while packing the scroll back into her bag before turning to his men and sharing the rest of the dish. By the time they looked back to where Sakura was standing, they found the area suspiciously empty.

Sakura had backed out of the alley and darted away from the scene, deciding to herself that she had wasted too much time convening with the people in the alley. No information was gained, and much to her chagrin she has found that in this strange world she is in, she must learn the ways and the language of the people if she is to survive.

Sakura decided to take to the rooftops of whatever building was left in the town in order to get a better understanding of her position. She scoped the landscape and saw that in the distance there was a large and encompassing wall with a gaping hole at what looked to be the former entrance. There was a stream up ahead that lead into a forested path, and near that forested path she saw what looked to be a stable for horses. And if she looked just a pit further—passed the stable and beyond the destroyed homes of the townspeople, she could see tall beings in the distance, aimlessly roaming around what little was left of the town and upturning fallen beams of wood and shards of glass carelessly, as if they were looking for the very people that inhabited the town.

She could not get a good look from her position, but whatever they were Sakura would not sit around to find out. The seemed to be uncoordinated brutes, and she had no doubt in her ability to fight off a few. But all at once? She knew she would be out-manned and out-gunned. She turned back to the alley she found the homeless group of people in to warn them, using hand gestures, of the danger that lie ahead. The leader's face paled at the news and he turned to his people, relaying to them the news that this new stranger with pink hair brings. They all—like their leader—turned pallid with raw fear and Sakura felt terrible that she could not help them.

One of them—a woman—held a bundle in her arms as she walked up to Sakura choking back sobs with tears on her face. She held the child out to Sakura, and at first Sakura could not understand what was happening, but as the wheels began to turn in her head and a resounding crash nearby startled them, Sakura realized what she had to do.

They probably came to the same conclusion as she—that there was no feasible way for someone like Sakura to save them, so they opted to have the only child among them be the sole survivor. Sakura held the child in her arms, gently supporting the baby's head with her arm as the woman pulled off a blanket and used it to fasten the baby to her body. The woman began to cry in earnest as she backed away, and Sakura began to seriously consider to plan an escape for these forsaken people. The crash nearby sounded nearer, and as Sakura turned to leap onto a rooftop next to them, she spared them one last glance before running away.

As she hopped from rooftop to rubble, she looked back to see what had caused to noise. What she found stirred a deep disgust within her, and she quickly learned why the abnormal chakra signatures she sensed earlier were so discontenting.

The beings themselves seemed almost like the caricatures from the book her grandmother gave her and the drawings her father used to show to her in scrolls he bought from the local market. It was almost too unreal the way they looked, and for a split second Sakura feared that she would not escape the town unscathed. She prayed to the kami for the safety of the people she left behind, hoping that she was stealthy enough to not give away their position. Fortunately for her and the child she was carrying, she was fast enough to escape the danger of the beings while ensuring the safety of her ward.

She looked forward again and pumped chakra into her legs as she approached the stable. Once there she found only three horses—all of them identical—and saddled the one that looked to be the most powerful. By this time the child in her arms was crying, and Sakura needed to leave before she could attract attention from anymore of the grotesque, human-like beings. The horse, in her hurry, was startled and neighed angrily, refusing to move. She rested her hand against the cranium of the horse and slowly pumped chakra into its brain to calm it down. The horse calmed down considerably and she stroked its mane to calm it further. With this she was able to lead the horse out of the stable and onto the path where the cobblestone became dirt.

With the child fastened to her person and her mission bag fastened to the horse as to lessen the weight on her, she rode off into the forest at top speed, sun setting behind her; she prayed that the path led her to somewhere far from the barren town and the humanoid creatures that inhabited it.


	3. Wall Walking

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The sun had set since long ago, however she was still riding on the path with the child and the horse. The child's crying became incessant and disparaging—she knew the infant was hungry but she could not stop riding for she feared for both their safeties if the situation somehow turned to her confronting the humanoid beasts. The horse seemed to be weary with fatigue also, as she encountered intermittent stops where the equine beast slowed to a tired jog before being coaxed into a full sprint again. She herself was exhausted and sore from the horseback riding, but she only had a few military ration pills left for a quick energy boost and wanted to save them for something more pressing.<p>

At their last stop, the horse refused to move, instead opting to sit in protest and in exhaustion. Sakura could not coax the horse into moving, so as a last resort, she used her chakra and knowledge of medicine to stimulate the fight-or-flight reflex of the stubborn horse, and quickly mounted it as it turned to sprint off again.

She could see in the dim glow of the night another large wall in the distance, and hoped that she, her ward, and her horse would be safe within those encompassing barriers.

As she neared the wall, the horse began to slow down, and she steered the beast towards what looked to be the entrance of the wall. This one, she saw, had the insignia of a woman. Once she was at the wall, she carefully dismounted the horse and led the creature to the front of the wall. She could not get passed, as there was no other entrance beside what looked to be an archway to the other side. She turned to leave when she heard shouts from people who were descending the wall on black cables in the night.

"Stop! You will go no further." Again, Sakura found that she could not understand what they were saying, so she remained silent. These people who were once perched on the wall—there were about four of them—each had a hand on the hilt of their blades.

"Who are you? Why are you here? How did you survive the invasion when almost no one else has ever returned?" One of them questioned. The child bound to her began to cry again and Sakura's patience was wearing thin.

"I don't know why I'm here" she began in her native tongue, "but if you have any answers I am willing to cooperate with you." They couldn't understand her either.

"Hey! You think this is some kind of a fucking _joke_? Why do you sound like that?"

"You know, she doesn't sound like she's from around here. Maybe she's from outside the walls?"

"Yeah right, like anyone could exist out there with those godforsaken beasts."

"But she did manage to make it out here…"

"Why is her hair fucking pink?"

Sakura could sense the change in atmosphere. While they convened with each other, she could not ignore the subtle cues that would suggest that these men were ready for a fight. Even though it was pretty dark out, her trained sight could pick up a uniform they all wore. Their bodies seemed like seasoned soldier though the way they stood poised for attack suggested that they were no-where near chūnin level. If the large contraptions that each donned on their body and their distinct lack of a developed chakra system were any indication, she concludes that their line of work is not in stealth, and that they were nothing more than civilians in military gear.

Finally, one of the men turns to her and gestures for her to grab onto him so he can transport her over the wall. She shakes her head and holds a protect hand over the child strapped to her front, softly patting its back. Instead, she dismounts her mission pack from the horse who is by now, resting comfortably next to one of the nearby trees and straps it to her back.

Sakura walks to the edge of the wall and glances up. She turns back to the people behind her as they watch her with curiosity. One foot is placed on the wall, then soon after another, and another, until the people down below are shouting in panic at the sight before their eyes. Black cables are whirring around her as she breaks into a sprint up the wall and the people behind her try to catch up to her. She is barely visible in the night as she reaches the top of the wall, and is over again, sliding down the other side of the wall as she catches a minute glance of the town encompassed by the walls. She hits the ground in little to no time and unstraps the child from her front, wrapping it around the infant securely as she places the child next to a tree and a large building.

Quickly unsealing one of the minor foodstuffs from a scroll in her pack, she chewed another riceball quickly before taking it out of her mouth in one hand and gently feeding it to the child secured in her other hand. She does this a few more times before she detects the militants in the corner of her eye and leaves the rice ball and the infant behind. She is nearby when one of the men picks the child and the abandoned riceball up.

"Who do we tell?"

One seemed to ponder for a moment. "The country is dealing with titan invasion and if word got out that we let some random pink-haired _freak_ get passed the wall unscathed then the king will have all our heads, and I'll lose my promotion. There will be no rest tonight. Find an orphanage for that child. If we cannot find her by dawn then this altercation _never happened._ Am I clear?" All four members of the little band answered him with calls of "Yes!" and "Yes sir!"

Sakura left the scene, not needing to suppress her breath or her chakra. If they could not detect her from at least twenty feet away, then she did not have to do much other than be vigilant of her surroundings for stray logs and leaves—little things that could trigger a serious chain of events.

She hopped from rooftop to rooftop, extending her senses with each leap to detect any abandoned buildings within the vicinity. There were a few, but she opted for the one that was close to what looked to be a market place. One window was open, so she entered through there instead of breaking in through the front door and touched down in the dusty room. She could sense no one in the house as she walked through the house unhindered, however she did not appreciate the unkemptness of the dusty place. There was a bed in the room she'd landed in, and a kitchen with a functional stove and running water. There was also a shower. She didn't plan on living there, though. The next day she would roam the city for answers as to why she was there.

* * *

><p>Hey! So if you haven't already read my revised Chapter 2, please do so! Better quality, content, and it makes much more sense. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
